


If I Don’t Say It(You Know It’s True) - Explaining the Scene on the Tarmac

by TheNavelTreatment



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Character Development, Gen, His Last Vow, Meta, THAT tarmac scene, The Empty Hearse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNavelTreatment/pseuds/TheNavelTreatment





	If I Don’t Say It(You Know It’s True) - Explaining the Scene on the Tarmac

 

 

> SHERLOCK: John, there’s something … I should say; I-I’ve    meant to say always and then never have. Since it’s unlikely  we’ll ever meet again, I might as well say it now.                  
> 
> (He hesitates for a long time, then draws in a deep breath and    raises his eyes to John’s.)                                       
> 
> SHERLOCK: Sherlock is actually a girl’s name.                      

Cue collective groan from the fandom…   _How! How could you do that Sherlock! This was your chance to tell him how you feel!! Now you may never see him again! How could you mess that up?!_

If we look through the lens of the last time John and Sherlock faced a seemingly-permanent separation, the answer becomes very clear indeed.

At the end of _The Empty Hearse_ , John and Sherlock were in a similar situation. True, the thing separating them was a bomb not a plane, and death was much more imminent, but still they were faced with what their last words to each other should be. Sherlock, though he’d figured out how to stop the bomb, decided to use the opportunity to force forgiveness out of John. Initially, he had little success…

 

> SHERLOCK: I’m sorry.
> 
> JOHN: What?
> 
> SHERLOCK: I can’t … I can’t do it, John. I don’t know how.
> 
> SHERLOCK: Forgive me?
> 
> JOHN: What?
> 
> SHERLOCK: Please, John, forgive me … for all the hurt that I caused you.
> 
> JOHN: No, no, no, no, no, no. This is a trick.
> 
> SHERLOCK: No.
> 
> JOHN: Another one of your bloody tricks.
> 
> SHERLOCK: No.
> 
> JOHN: You’re just trying to make me say something nice.
> 
> SHERLOCK: Not this time.
> 
> JOHN: It’s just to make you look good even though you behaved like …

Of course, eventually, John yields. His defenses comes down and he pours his heart out  (as much as he is able to). His response (You were the best and the wisest man … that I have ever known. Yes, of course I forgive you) moves Sherlock to tears. He says everything he needs to and then prepares to meet his end, only to find out that his original suspicions were correct…

> JOHN: You …
> 
> SHERLOCK (laughing hysterically): Oh, your face!
> 
> JOHN: … utter …
> 
> SHERLOCK: Your face!
> 
> JOHN: You …
> 
> SHERLOCK: I totally had you.
> 
> JOHN: You cock! I knew it! I knew it! You f…
> 
> SHERLOCK: Oh, those things you said – such sweet things! I-I never knew you cared(!)
> 
> JOHN: I will kill you if you ever breathe a word of this …
> 
> SHERLOCK: Scout’s honour.
> 
> JOHN: … to anyone. You KNEW!
> 
> SHERLOCK: Ahh.
> 
> JOHN: You knew how to turn it off!

So, to clarify, John and Sherlock are facing the end, John spills his feelings, Sherlock reveals that it was all just a trick. This is a pattern that has repeated throughout Sherlock and John’s relationship; the same thing happened with The Fall.

In this context, Sherlock’s actions on the tarmac make much more sense. True, John would probably be able to grasp the gravity of the situation; having witnessed Sherlock shoot a man in the head for him and Mary, he’d realize that this is serious.  While he may not know the nature of Sherlock’s assignment in Eastern Europe, he’s likely figured out that this time, it’s for real. _But Sherlock doesn’t know that._ Sherlock, who bases all of his deductions on evidence and logic. Sherlock, whose lost in interpersonal relationships without John to guide him.  If he applies his own brand of pure, cold reason to the situation, to the last time he gets to see John Watson, his decision is inevitable. He knows that in the past, he has pushed John to show his feelings, and then revealed it was all a trick. Why should he expect John to look at this situation any differently?

From Sherlock’s point of view, making a joke makes the most sense.  By not forcing a big show of emotions, he’s proving to John that his emotions are true. At the same time, he’s saving himself. **Because what hurts more; not telling John how he feels, how much he matters, or spilling his heart and having John think that it’s all a joke?**

  


Transcript [ x ](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/tag/sherlock%20episode%20transcript).

Image [ x ](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/sherlock/displayimage.php?album=13&pid=46016#top_display_media).

 


End file.
